Azumano Middle School
The Azumano Middle School (東野第2中学校 Azumano dai 2 chūgakkō, lit. "Azumano Second Junior High School") is one of the main locations in the DNAngel series. Daisuke Niwa, his friends and love interests, amongst others, are students in class II-B, and numerous plot-relevant events happen at school. Location Main building Description The Azumano Middle School is a large building with several floors. It is one of the main settings in which the series takes place, especially in early chapters. Its grounds are surrounded by walls and a gate. The roof is accessible. School front manga.png | Main building School front columns manga.png | Main building School entrance manga.png | Entrance with shoe lockers Rooms * Class II-B: Daisuke Niwa and his friends' class. The classroom includes two blackboards, individual desks for students and a high one for the teacher. * Art room: A special room with art supplies such as canvasses. * Infirmary: The room has shelves with various medicine and books, and at least one bed for students. A nurse works for the school.Manga: Chapter 8: Warning about Wings; Volume 3 II-B class front manga.png | II-B classroom II-B class back manga.png | Back of II-B classroom School art room manga.png | Art room School infirmary manga.png | Infirmary Campus * Grounds: The main building is surrounded by a park with paved alleys, trees and benches students can use. * Swimming pool * Theater: Students can use this separate building for plays, especially during the school festival. II-B performs their "Dark version" of the Ice and Snow tale in this theater.Manga: The Second Hand of Time, Part 11; Volume 9 School park bench manga.png|The park School swimming pool.png|Class II-B and their teacher in the swimming pool Theater manga.png | The school theater In the anime The anime school looks different from its manga counterpart, from it's architecture, that includes ancient details, to details like a clock tower. Additional rooms are also depicted, such as: * Home economics room: Includes kitchen units with sink and hobs, microwave ovens, cooking tools, black boards and a television.Anime: Episode 5, Double Cooking * Cafeteria's cold room: A large underground room located under one of the buildings that is used for storage with a temperature of -20 degrees Celcius. Mostly empty, it includes shelves and boxes.Anime: Episode 4, Between Light and Darkness Unlock gallery School front anime.png | Main building School anime.png | Main building Classroom anime.png | Classroom School art room anime.png | Art room School home economics anime.png | Home economics room School infirmary anime.png | Infirmary School girls' locker room anime.png | Girls' locker room Cafeteriaanime.jpg|Cafeteria School storage room anime.png | Storage room School swimming pool anime.png | Swimming pool School's PE grounds anime.png | Stadium Named students * [[Daisuke Niwa|'Daisuke Niwa']]: * Riku Harada: * Risa Harada: * Satoshi Hiwatari: * Takeshi Saehara: Teachers ' '''Uniform Uniform boys manga.jpeg | Male uniform Riku and Daisuke uniforms holding hands.jpeg | Riku and Daisuke in their uniform School winter uniform manga.png | Winter male uniform School sports uniform manga.png | Sports uniform School swimsuit manga.png | Swimsuits School lacrosse uniform with gloves manga.png | Lacrosse club uniform including the gloves School lacrosse uniform manga.png | Lacrosse club uniform Anime uniform The anime uniforms' pants and skirt are darker than their manga counterparts. Uniform anime.png | Regular uniform Riku and Risa in school swimsuits anime.jpg | Female swimsuit Events * '''Saint White's Day': In December happens Saint White's Day, the only celebration in the Azumano Middle School. A commitee is in charge or decorating and preparing the school and students have recreational activities for the day. For the occasion, girls wear a furry white dress and boys a white outfit with a ribbon around their neck.Manga: Chapter 7: Warning on St. White's Day (Part 1) * School festival: During the school's festival, students organize activities for their guests. Outsiders, including parents, can visit. Activities can include plays, maid cafés, etc. * Dance party: Class presidents are in charge of organizing the Azumano Dance Party. Prior to the date, boys can invite a girl who will become their partner for the evening'Manga': Stage 4, Part 1; Volume 14 and guests attend in formal attire.Manga: Stage 4, Part 11; Volume 15 Whether the ballroom takes place on the school's grounds is unknown. School Saint White's Day.png | The school decorated for Saint White's Day School festival manga.png | The school during the festival Dance party room.png | The Dance party's ballroom Clubs Art club: Daisuke Niwa spends time with the club when he has time after school.Manga: One Night Magic #5, Volume 4 In the anime, he is a member of the club.Anime: Episode 1, ''Dark Revived'' Lacrosse club: Riku Harada is a known member.Manga: Stage 3, Part 1; Volume 9 Newspaper club: Led by Takeshi Saehara, mainly composed of boys. Members wear a black armband with the text "reporter". References Category:Locations